the_treatyfandomcom-20200214-history
David County/Inverloch
David County (aka: David Inverloch), is a main protagonist in The Treaty and serves as the story's third-person narrator. Backstory 2030-2034 David is the son of Prince Julius "The Tsar" Inverlock of Kent. While he is technically not a prince, he would become the Prince of Kent once his father passes away. However, David always despised being part of the royal family. Hie could never please his strict, war-hero father, and was uncomfortable living a life of luxury when the world around him was deteriorating. He attended officer school at Sandhurst and (barely) passed basic training. While there, he fell in love with a fellow officer, Genevieve, who planned to go into a career military life. David was more interested in attending college, but the two wrote many love letters to each other. David's rebelliousness continued to grow, and peaked when he was arrested during an anti-government protest for throwing a rock at a cop. He was bailed out by his father's personal assistant, Mr Bancroft, who delivered him to his father's office. His father declared that David was being conscripted, whether he liked it or not. He also revealed that he had been intercepting his love letters to Genevieve and demanded the relationship ended. Julius ensured the two would never see one another again by claiming he had sent Genevieve's squadron to Sydney, Australia, to soon depart for the Coalition front-line on Antarctica. Tomorrow, David would be on a plane to Libya. By the morning, David had vanished, smearing a Swastika over his military uniform. David spent the next four months hopping borders and boarding boats in an attempt to get to Sydney unseen by his father. At Sri Lanka, he managed to get to Perth, and there he met Shawn McKay, who would be able to take David to Sydney, so long as he joined his team on one last whale-watch near the red zone of Antarctica. David agrees and becomes a stowaway on the Big Beluga, ''with the promise that he would be in Sydney in a couple of short weeks. In the book (2035) David becomes a castaway amongst the Treaty, who rescue him from the icy waters and revive him from hypothermia. He is at first convinced that some enemy force had captured him and would be bargaining him off to his father, but once discovering that he was simply amongst scientists and refugees, he keeps his identity a secret and calls himself a marine biologist. This facade does not last, and Hawk, over a game of poker, manages to get David's real name out of him. This prompts the fear that the Coalition, with multiple other enemies in tow, will soon be on their way to McMurdo searching for a lost prince. David's attempt to simply get off the island and return to Australia is quickly lost when the captain of the only docking supply ship, Harold Porter, commits suicide. David is left trapped inside the woes of the Treaty, and now must fight for survival alongside them. David is a bit of a nosy detective, and is rather fascinated with people's many secrets, particularly Hawk's. This often gets him in trouble as he stumbles upon the existence of the ''mashina. ''He also manages to uncover many other private secrets and personal details about the characters around him simply by persistent asking, making him a sort of narrator of the townsfolk. The one character whom David develops a deep relationship with is Nana. This ultimately turns into a love story between them, resulting in David forgetting all about Genevieve. David represents Chaotic Neutral: he has not stake in this fight, but ends up causing a lot of chaos by his own choices and actions. Once his true identity is discovered, David becomes a bartering chip for the Treaty; they exchange him with the Americans for one of their own, Simon Anderson, but David smells something fishy and causes a commotion that results in an American trooper's death. After that, his presence in the Treaty forces the Coalition to keep the Russians at bay, and the two end up in a battle of their own. When the ''mashina goes off, David manages to get in touch with his father and order them to retreat and fall back, just in time for the flash-freeze to wipe out the rest of the Russians. After the final battle, David signals for the Coalition to come and pick him up with a flare. His father steps down from a helicopter and sheds happy tears to see him alive. David then refuses to leave until his father finds safe refuge for the rest of the Treaty, which he reluctantly agrees to.